dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 13 Page 1
Chapter 13: Revealing More Then You Know “Come on Gohan, do it again.” Dean Thomas urged. Gohan rolled his eyes, “I’m done with this. I thought you said 15 minutes ago that was the last time?” Dean said, “Well, technically I said you picking up heavy things were the last time, this time it’s to do those blast things.” Gohan corrected, “Ki blasts.” Seamus pleaded, “Please Gohan? Last time we promise.” Then, many other voices chorused, “Yeah! Please?” Gohan gave in, “Fine. But this is the last time.” Gohan held out his hands, and effortlessly (but made it look like it took a lot of work) formed a ki ball the size of his head. Everyone gasped in amazement. These people are amazed by the littlest things Gohan thought. He then sent the blast outward, having it fly around the room at great speed, but fast enough for the others to see it. The students awed and applauded to the show they were seeing. The ball zoomed around the room, dodging objects left and right. Gohan didn’t pay much attention, seeing as he could do this stuff since he was five, but did make sure the blast didn’t hit anyone or anything. Kids pointed towards at and laughed as it zoomed around circled people’s heads. Gohan chuckled; Then again, this is as new to them as magic was to me months ago. He then waved his hand, and made the ball come towards him at great speed. People thought Gohan was going to get hit by the blast, but then Gohan raised his other hand and sent an energy ball of equal strength right at the other ball. They collided and caused a little explosion, VERY little, seeing as Gohan didn’t put much energy into the blasts. Smoke rose from the spot they met, and people cheered as the smoke lifted. Gohan let out an irritated sigh, “Okay, now I’m done.”He walked over to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on the far side of the room.Ron looked astonished, “No matter how many times you do stuff like that I will never get used to this.” Gohan shrugged, “You will after a while, just get over the fact I’m a young martial artist and you’ll be alright.” Hermione asked, “When did you find he time to train to do this stuff? I mean, you must have been trained at a very young age to do what you are able to do.” Gohan thought, and picked his words carefully, “My dad went away for a while, to train also, and my dad’s friend Piccolo thought I needed to learn how to defend myself. So he decided to become my mentor and trained me. I was near four or five, so I wasn’t very excited about it. Piccolo thought I had a lot of power, so he trained me for a year isolated in a forest.” Hermione gasped, “You were separated from people at that age, to train with him!” Gohan corrected, “Actually he left me to fend for myself for about six months, and then trained me for the other six months.” Ron shouted, “He left you alone for six months in a forest when you were five! That’s barbaric!” Gohan nodded, “It’s not as bad as it sounds though. My mentor was always close by, without me knowing, so that incase there was something I couldn’t handle, he would help me.” Hermione said, “But still, that doesn’t seem humane. I mean, you were a child!” Gohan grinned, “Yeah, but I’m alright now. And it really helped. If it weren’t for Piccolo, I’d be scared of a lot of things and I wouldn’t be able to do what I can now.” Gohan wanted to change the subject, it was risky saying he was trained at the age of five alone from others, and saying Piccolo’s name was even riskier. He said, “But let’s talk about something else. I mean, my destroying the bludger isn’t the only events on your minds I know. Harry being chased by that Bludger is what I’m more concerned about.” Hermione looked outside, “I hope Harry’s alright.” Ron insisted, “I’m sure he’s fine. His bones will be grown back and it’s not like he lost a limb.” Gohan nodded in agreement. He didn’t want to be rude, but the pain Harry would be experiencing would be nothing compared to what he’s been through with his life. However, his own bones were broken almost beyond repair at least once a week, not being grown from scratch, so he couldn’t judge. Gohan stated, “But what I don’t get it why that bludger went after Harry the whole time. It was like it had a mind of its own and had its sights on one person.” Ron shrugged at that comment, “There’re always a few defect ones in a bunch, but I see what you mean. I’ve never seen something follow a person persistently like that.” Gohan could think of a few cases in which he was being pursued by an object like a bludger; except it was glowing, be made of energy, and would REALLY hurt if you ran into it. Hermione said, “I just hope Harry will be well enough to use the Polyjuice potion.” Gohan asked, “By the way, how’s that working out Hermione? I mean, when’s the date for it to go down?” Hermione answered, thinking as she said it, “Well, I’d say it’ll be ready by Christmas. Which reminds me, do you two have any plans for the winter break? That will probably be our one and only shot at getting to Malfoy with the littlest risks involved.” Ron replied, “Well, as much as I want to be in my little house with my mother who is probably thinking of ways to kill me and siblings who will make my life horrific for the time being there, I think I can manage to stay here.” Gohan answered, “My mom wants me to come down for Christmas and the break, as well as my friends, and some sparring partners I know. But I’ll ask my mom if I can take the Flying Nimbus to home, and take it back to get here in time.” Ron asked, “Your cloud is fast enough to do that?” Gohan nodded, “Yeah, probably even faster.” Gohan was actually going to ride away from the castle on the Flying Nimbus, and then when he’s far enough he’ll use Instant Transmission to save time. Gohan looked at the time, “Well, I think I’ll go to bed now. It’s almost midnight.” Ron nodded, “Good idea. Me and Hermione will in a few, we just have to talk about something.” Gohan said goodnight and went to the boy’s bedrooms. As he walked in, he checked to make sure no one else was in the room. He took a deep breath, “Great, I act like a one half-saiyan circus, and I waste an hour and a half of training time. I’m sure no one will notice if I’m training outside, the Forbidden Forest should hide the noise and color of my attacks and me.” Gohan then Instant Transmissioned himself to the spot where he usually trained, where it was deserted and partially destroyed due to his constant training there. Gohan grinned, “I guess I should tone down on destroying the surrounding area, or there won’t be any surrounding area left.” Gohan looked at the sky, “Well, I guess I should practice being in my ape form now, it’s been a while since the full moon was out.” He then concentrated on the moon, and felt himself slowly transforming. Ron paced the room, trying to out his statement into words, “I’m telling you I’ve got a weird feeling about Gohan.” Hermione looked bewildered/shocked at what he had said, “Ron you’re acting foolish. How can you say something like that?” Ron corrected himself, “I’m not saying he’s not our friend Hermione, but I am saying some things about him don’t add up.” Hermione looked puzzled, “What do you mean?” Ron answered, “When we came down to the Great Hall today, I was talking to him and the next thing I know he’s all the way down to you shoving his mouth full of food.” Hermione replied, “Well, you did see how fast he ran from us to the Quidditch field right? He was a blur the whole time.” Ron nodded, “Yeah, but he disappeared when I was with him, not a blur. I asked a couple of people coming into the Hall the same time as me and said they didn’t see Gohan make any signs of movement at all. Some said it was like he Apparated to your table.” Hermione thought for a moment, “Well, yes that is strange, but still, I don’t see what the problem is.” Ron then argued, “And what about Lockhart’s class a while back, WHEN PIXIES ATTACK! Gohan used his wand to do something to get those monstrosities in their cages. I know you tried to find whatever it is he used, and I bet you didn’t come up with anything did you?” Hermione nodded, “I looked through every spell book I could find, even some of the highly advanced ones and couldn’t find a spell that could have given a description of the one Gohan used. But like I said before, I don’t see what the problem is.” Ron shook his head, “I never said he was a problem, all I’m saying is we should keep and eye out for other weird things.” “RRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!” Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction